


Rumored

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Series: The 85th Floor. [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GardeningAU!, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, The Author knows nothing about Botany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: There are rumors about what the 85th Floor of the Tower actually is. The most famous one, courtesy of one Clint Barton, is that it's some kind of sex dungeon.Or:Another sappy look into the 85th Floor of Avengers Tower.





	Rumored

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is unrepentant fluff again. I genuinely enjoy writing these little snippets. They're fun and cute. All mistakes are mine alone, not beta'd.

Neither of them are really sure how it starts.

Wait. No, that was a lie. They know exactly how it starts, but they question why.

Clint's the one who starts the rumor, spreading it around the tower, which had somehow spread to the SHIELD base.

The latest rumor is that the story is circulating Asgard, according to Thor.

Tony laughs whenever it comes up in conversation, pointing to the dirt on his knees and wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously in Bruce's direction, which in turn makes the irradiated scientist burst out laughing. It never fails to make Tony's night.

They never really deny it, which is probably why it spreads as far as it does. Someone makes sure to comment on it whenever one or both of them come to the common floor with dirt on their knees. It somehow extends to where simply talking about the apiary and honey production in front of the team, somehow gets twisted into some convoluted innuendo.

But contrary to popular belief, the 85th floor, with restricted access, is not a sex dungeon. It never has been. Never will be. Unless Bruce suddenly takes up an interest in the leather community, which neither genius really see happening anytime soon.

"We could just tell them," Bruce says, not looking up from his book. They're sitting under the grape trellises, listening to Rachel chirp as she scavenges for worms.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Tony asked, running his hand through dark curls, watching their resident robin pick out the worms they'd placed between the cracks of slate tile.

"When they find out they're going to feel so dumb," Tony snickers. Bruce hums in agreement, a seed of apprehension planted in his chest.

"But only when you're ready. We can keep this to ourselves for the rest of our lives."

"Pepper and Rhodey know," Bruce pointed out, enjoying the light scratching on his head.

"But they're not allowed in here. Don't even have the codes. They've never seen it-aside from the pictures you show them."

"I can't help it. Pepper likes the petunias and ever since the Great Fungus Failure of 2000, Rhodey asks how our mushrooms are growing."

"And you like the bees," Tony accused lightly, poking at his forehead and following it with a kiss.

"They're adorable and you know it," Bruce smiled, mumbling about how the bees seemed to be favoring the Evening Primroses and how the honey had a definite rose hint to it.

"Fruit trees," Tony mutters, looking around the floor. It was overgrown with different flowers, berry bushes, and tea bushes.

"Tony no-"

"No listen." Tony sat up a little, "We could get a few fruit trees, maybe line the far wall with them? We'd need two of each kind because cross-pollination is a thing but fruit trees."

"They'd need room to grow…"

"The 86th floor is still gutted-"

"Tony-"

"Only little bits at a time. The floor is paneled. We take a chunk here and there, maybe make it a whole other catwalk."

"A catwalk might be nice," Bruce commented, watching Tony's hands as if they drew a diagram in front of him.

"We could put that-"

"We aren't putting a fountain in Tony." Tony pouted light-heartedly, resuming his light scratching.

"But fruit trees," Tony insisted, leaning down to kiss Bruce's forehead again.

"They take a while," Bruce added.

"But the possibilities-"

"Yes, Tony, we can plant fruit trees."

**Author's Note:**

> Just enough tooth-rotting fluff to make everything seem a little bit better... as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Also! A little Author's note: Rachel is this Spring's token robin. They always seem to have at least one Robin that nests in the greenhouse, but they don't have the heart to chase them away. They usually name the ones that nest.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you guys think, comment and kudos to your hearts content! 
> 
> Come find and yell at me on tumblr [@nerdowritesthings!](nerdowritesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
